Lacrima Nolche
Summary Lacrima Nolche is a character in Everybody Wants To Rule The World's first timeline. He went insane and tried to be an evil supervillain and bring chaos and death to the world. Eventually it was revealed he was given his powers by Omni to take revenge on Lord English by proxy He succeeded in this, absorbed the powers of Omni/Lord English, and left the EWTRTW1 multiverse for an unknown purpose. But before he did that, he set up an "ending" for EWTRTW1, placing the Demon King on the throne and having him launch an attack on the multiverse. The heroes would invade his hidden pocket dimension and kill the Demon King, ending the attack. Then, NACHILLEMORAC showed up and ate him along with everything else. Luckily for Lacrima this event was later retconned. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 3-B Name: Real name forgotten, goes by Lacrima Nolche Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Originally male, now genderless. Age: Unknown. While Lacrima was given his powers when he was a child, and (vaguely) maintains that appearance, they lost control of their powers and an spent "an eternity" trapped in a mirror outside the time axis. Classification: Demon, God, Servant, Duel Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Manipulation (Can make images appear inside reflective surfaces. Can project images of themselves to speak to others. Can also create large scale illusions in the real world, such as the illusion of an army), Immersion (Lives within the mirror world inside reflective surfaces, and can pull other beings into the mirror-world through reflective surfaces), Invisibility (Beings within the mirror-world are invisible to those outside it and do not cast reflections, can become invisible outside the mirror world), Body Puppetry (can force another person's body to mimic their actions via Resonant), Attack Reflection (their opponent receives all damage that would be inflicted to them. Can also actively reflect magical attacks), Non-Corporeal (an incorporeal demon), Skilled Hand-to-Hand and Sword combatant, can break the Fourth Wall, Size Manipulation (can shrink others), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3 and possibly some other kind - wields the power of Yubel, who cannot be destroyed by battle, i.e. a simple physical fight), Acausality (Type 1 and possibly 2, exists outside the time axis), Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting, Magic Resistance Negation with Witchcraft (can ignore Magic Resistance such as Elizabeth's with Witchcraft), Power Nullification (can cancel magical abilities), Magic, Telekinesis, Flight, Aura, Enhanced Senses (hearing), Extrasensory Perception (can sense magical power from hundreds of kilometres away), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can erase, modify or add memories. Can also trap someone in their own memories), Can survive in the vacuum of space, Power Bestowal, Disease Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (can create constructs out of solid darkness), Transformation (Can transform dueling energy and/or darkness to recover stamina and heal their wounds), Dream Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Teleportation (Can teleport themselves and others in and out of pocket realms), Creation (Can create objects out of thin air, or out of darkness. Can create lesser demons out of his own flesh), Reactive Evolution and Resurrection (If Lacrima is killed or if BFR'd to another dimension, they can resurrect and heal themselves instantly and evolve to an even more powerful form. Lacrima can do this up to two times), Reality Warping (Lacrima's presence alone turns day to night), Empathic Manipulation, Corruption (Can infect someone with darkness, turning them into fully obedient zombies), , Sealing (can seal others' minds, bodies, and souls within another spirit or a Duel Monster's card), BFR (Can send someone to the Dark World to rot for eternity and banish them to the interval between time and space, or just imprison them in the mirror world), Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Weather Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Reality Warping through Authority (Allows for Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Resurrection, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, and other abilities), Soul Manipulation (Collects the souls of those it kills. Can extract and devour dozens, if not millions of souls at once for magical power), Durability Negation (When it harms people's reflections, the person's body also reflects the damage), Possession (Can possess people or their reflections, significantly increasing their strength as a result), Statistics Amplification (can increase the durability of mirrors. Its magical power increases during the night. Grows stronger the more damage they take), Summoning (can summon various Egyptian monsters and spirits, can summon the Sacred Beasts and Exodia), Death Manipulation (can summon spirits from the Netherworld Mirror that can instantly kill those they attack), Curse Manipulation (Knows multiple curse spells, and its Medjed's places curses on anyone that looks into their gaze), Necromancy, Portal Creation, Animal Manipulation (can controls Ozymandias' Sphinxes, which are exceptionally powerful Divine Beasts), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (twisted space and time to cross 1500 light years in a short time period), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (can change its own fate to evade inevitable outcomes), Regeneration (Mid normally, up to Mid-High over time via transformation), Invulnerability to non-mysterious attacks (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by weapons unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Curse Manipulation (As an anti-hero, Lacrima is resistant to curses, such as All the World's Evil), Acid Manipulation (demons are resistant to acid), Madness Manipulation (is already completely insane), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Illusion Manipulation (Wields the both the power of the Root of the Beginning and Authority of the sun goddess Amateratsu, who possesses an even greater Authority than BB. The Root of the Beginning alone was able to resist all but the strongest powers of BB, who is able to and absorb others and manipulate space-time, matter, causality, probability, laws, gravity, life, death, minds, illusions, senses, powers, information, and souls, due to being opposed by an Authority of equal potency, and thus an Authority of equal potency in addition to an Authority of even greater potency would make him untouchable even to her most powerful abilities. Additionally, the Authority of another solar divine spirit made Karna unable to be deleted by the Moon Cell, and Amateratsu's Authority should scale) | All prior on a higher level, Power Bestowal (gave powers to his demons and the Demon King), Likely Spatial Absorption (gave his demons the power to consume space itself), likely new or improved Gravity Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Attack Reflection, Pain Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, can block attacks that hit on all levels of existence, Transformation, Conceptual Manipulation, Type 8 Immortality Negation and Non-Existence Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Causality Manipulation, Intangibility, Invulnerability Bypassing and Resistance Negation, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration, Power Mimicry, Telekinesis, BFR, Sealing and Power Nullification, Resistance to Pressure Points, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Black Holes, Void Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Absorption, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis, Radiation Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Illusion Manipulation (was the source of all the Demon King's powers) Attack Potency: Solar System level (possesses the power of the sun goddess Amateratsu) | Multi-Galaxy Level (stronger than the Demon King, who's power was derived from Lacrima's "leftovers") Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Nero and Archer, who flew 1500 light years in a short period of time and positioned themselves between their Master and Kiara while flying at such speeds), possibly higher (Exists outside of the axis of time) | Massively FTL+ (superior to the Demon King) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | 'At least '''Class G ' '''Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: Solar System level, non-corporeality, immortality, regeneration and attack reflection make Lacrima difficult to kill. | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely high. Can fight for entire days straight and haunt people for years on end. Effectively limitless while Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu is active, as their magic stops costing them mana. | Likely limitless (created the Idol of Regret, the source of the Demon King's infintie power) Range: Planetary normally, up to Multiversal with some abilities (can reach across universes and teleport between them) | Galactic, up to Multiversal with some abilities Standard Equipment: Mirrors, various ofuda and other talismans to focus their magic. | None notable Intelligence: Extremely high. Possesses the capacity to predict their foes' actions and has remarkable skill in close combat, being able to fight the likes of a Knight of the Round Table, an extremely skilled swordsman. Has a vast knowledge of various Japanese and Egyptian magecraft. Capable of manipulating others in complex plots. | Same as prior. Weaknesses: Requires followers and worship to maintain their power and Authority (though they achieve this through the souls they collect from their victims). Objects they create will vanish instantly once they leaves a particular universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: